mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Allyce Beasley
| birthplace = Brooklyn, New York | occupation = Film, television actress | spouse = Vincent Schiavelli (divorced) }} Allyce Beasley (born July 6, 1954) is an American actress. She is known for her role as rhyming, love-struck receptionist Agnes DiPesto in the television series Moonlighting. For several years (as of 2007), she has been the announcer on Playhouse Disney, a morning lineup of programming for toddlers on The Disney Channel. She also appeared briefly as a guidance counselor in the Reese Witherspoon film comedy hit Legally Blonde. Personal life Beasley was born as Alice Tannenberg in Brooklyn, New York, the daughter of Harriet, a bookkeeper, and Marvin Tannenberg, a cartoonist.Allyce Beasley Biography From 1985 to their divorce in 1988, she was married to actor Vincent Schiavelli (who died in 2005); they had one son, Andrea Schiavelli. She is a breast cancer survivor. Voice Work Beasley has also worked as a voice actress. She is probably best known for Miss Alordayne Grotkey in the popular Walt Disney TV series Recess. On a computer game called Pacxon, she provides the voice of Clyde's mom. She has also voiced herself in an episode of Johnny Bravo, made a guest appearance in the television series The Wild Thornberrys, Extreme Ghostbusters, Pound Puppies, Darkwing Duck, Lloyd in Space and Duckman and the film Garfield on the Town and voiced several characters in the video game EverQuest II. Recent stage work During the summer of 2009, she was seen onstage in The Drowsy Chaperone at Gateway Playhouse on Long Island, playing Mrs. Tottendale. Filmography *''King's Crossing'' (1982) *''Taxi'' (1982) *''Cheers'' (1982) *''Filthy Rich'' (1982) *''Remington Steele'' (1983) *''One Cooks, the Other Doesn't'' (1983) (TV) *''Garfield on the Town'' (1983) (TV) (voice) *''The Ratings Game'' (1984) (TV) *''Shaping Up'' (1984) *''Moonlighting'' (1985) *''Late Night with David Letterman'' (1986) *''Dolly'' (1987) *''Pound Puppies'' (1987) (voice) *''Silent Night, Deadly Night 4: Initiation'' (1990) *''What a Dummy'' (1990) *''Alf'' (1990) (TV) 1 episode *''Motorama'' (1991) *''Superboy'' (1991) *''Shades of L.A.'' (1991) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991) (voice) *''Wilder Napalm'' (1993) *''The Tommyknockers'' (1993) (TV) *''Love, Lies & Lullabies'' (1993) (TV) *''Loaded Weapon 1'' (1993) *''Heaven Help Us'' (1994) *''Magic Kid II'' (1994) *''Duckman'' (1994) (voice) *''Entertaining Angels: The Dorothy Day Story'' (1996) *''Rumpelstiltskin'' (1996) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1996) *''Recess'' (1997) (voice) *''Johnny Bravo'' (1997) (voice) *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' (1997) (voice) *''Dream with the Fishes'' (1997) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (1998) *''The Prince and the Surfer'' (1999) *''Stuart Little'' (1999) *''Diagnosis: Murder'' (2000) *''7th Heaven'' (2000) *''Call Me Claus'' (2001) (TV) *''Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street'' (2001) (V) *''Legally Blonde'' (2001) *''Recess: School's Out'' (2001) (voice) *''I Might Even Love You'' (2001) *''Wishcraft'' (2002) *''Cathedral'' (2002) *''The John Kerwin Show'' (2002) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2002) *''Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade'' (2003) (voice) *''Recess: All Growed Down'' (2003) (voice) *''A Foreign Affair'' (released on DVD as Two Brothers and a Bride) (2003) *''No Ordinary Hero'' (2004) *''Joan of Arcadia'' (2004) *''EverQuest II'' (2004) (VG) (voice) *''Shattered!'' (2008) *''As the World Turns'' (2009) *''Medium'' (2009) *''Gravity'' (2010) References External links * * Category:1954 births Category:Actors from New York City Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Breast cancer survivors Category:Living people Category:People from Brooklyn de:Allyce Beasley fr:Allyce Beasley it:Allyce Beasley pl:Allyce Beasley scn:Allyce Beasley